


Ris tant que tu le peux

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Tu rigoles encore et toujours. Ris tant que tu le peux, salope, parce que ça ne va pas durer.





	Ris tant que tu le peux

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Ris tant que tu peux

Tu rigoles encore et toujours. Ris tant que tu le peux, salope, parce que ça ne va pas durer.

Depuis qu'on est revenu sur l’île du Destin, tu ne fais que ça. Tu me le voles. Dès qu'il est avec moi, tu arrives, un sourire niais plaqué sur la bouche et les yeux papillonnants, dégoulinant de pseudo innocence, en le réclamant parce que tu as soit disant «un truc super important à lui dire». Mon cul oui. Et lui te suit, parce qu'il est trop naïf pour se rendre compte de ton petit jeu. Mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai remarqué ton petit sourire narquois et tes yeux qui lancent des éclaires vers ma direction quand tu pars avec lui. Et tu le sais.

Et tu sais parfaitement que malgré ça, malgré toute la haine que je peux te porter, malgré que je sache que tu le prends avec toi rien que pour te venger de moi. Malgré ça, tu sais parfaitement que je ne dirais rien. Parce que son amitié, contrairement à la tienne, m'est plus importante que tout le reste. Si toi, je serai prêt à t'envoyer dans le fin fond des ténèbres pour ne plus jamais revoir ta sale gueule hypocrite, pour lui je me replongerai dans les ténèbres les plus noirs s'il me le demandait. Parce que je suis capable de tout faire pour son bonheur. Jusqu'à supporter de te voir collée aussi amoureusement à lui. Et tu le sais. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ça me ferait perdre son amitié, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je mettrais fin à mes jours si je devais la perdre encore une fois.

Tss... Tu ne me l'a jamais pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? Que moi je sois à ses coté, pendant que toi tu moisissait sur cette île minable, prisonnière et complètement seul. Mais que veux tu que je te dise ?. Tu est tellement faible. Tellement qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai envi de pleurer de rire. Tu es si pathétique avec tes airs de ''regardez-moi je suis une princesse de cœur et nianiania...'' C'est totalement pitoyable. On peux m'accuser d'avoir faillit détruire tout l'univers, mais tu as perdus ton cœur toute seule. Tu n'a opposé aucune résistance aux ténèbres la première fois. Tu ne t'es même pas battu pour garder ton cœur. C'est lui qui a dû te le redonner, parce que si tu avais dû le récupérer toute seule, t'y serais encore ma pauvre... Si j'avais sus la personne aussi haïssable que tu deviendrais, je me serais écouté et je t'aurais balancé par dessus bord, quand on était sur le bateau du capitaine Crochet. Je ne t'aurais plus dans les jambes aujourd'hui. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour refaire preuve d'autant de gentillesse à ton égard. Tu le sais parfaitement, alors tu me fais payer mon erreur depuis. Tu fais tous pour me le prendre aujourd'hui. 

Cela dit, il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié. On parle de Sora. Et la personne qu'il vient rejoindre chaque nuit, les bras qui l'enlacent amoureusement toute la nuit, les mots murmurés qu'il adresse, la personne qu'il aime... Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. Et je jubile à l'idée qu'il est entrain de te le dire. À cet instant, je voudrais pouvoir observer ta tête. Ton air décomposé en te rendant compte que tu as perdu. 

-Alors ?  
Sora soupira.  
-Elle m'a giflé en me disant qu'elle m'aimait, que j'étais un monstre et tout... Tu crois qu'elle le pense ? Qu'elle a raison ?  
Riku sourit tendrement et alla prendre le plus petit dans ses bras.  
-Bien sur que non. Elle a dit ça sous la colère.  
Sora lui rendit son étreinte. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Riku qui sourit avec sadisme.

''Rira bien qui rira le dernier, salope. Et ce n'est pas toi ;''

Fin.


End file.
